Filmographie de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck
thumb|Riri, Fifi et Loulou dans leur première apparition au cinéma.|200px Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck ont fait de très nombreuses apparitions dans des séries télévisées et dans de nombreux courts, moyens et longs-métrages, s’imposant comme des personnages de premier ordre dans l’univers Disney. À la télévision thumb|left|200px|De gauche à droite, de haut en bas : [[Flagada Jones, Géo Trouvetou, Castor Major, Mamie Baba, Balthazar Picsou, Zaza Vanderquack et Riri, Fifi et Loulou.]] Dans Disney's tous en boîte, la série regroupant au sein d’un même night club toutes les figures inventées par Disney, ils forment un trio dansant, tantôt acclamé, tantôt rejeté par le public. Enfin, dans Mickey, il était deux fois Noël, craignant de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux lors de leur prochain Noël, ils se rendent au Pôle Nord, pour mettre leur nom sur la liste des enfants sages. ''La Bande à Picsou Il s’agit sûrement de la série la plus connue, dans laquelle apparaissent les neveux de Donald. Dans cette série, Donald doit partir faire son service militaire sur un porte-avions, et il confie Riri, Fifi et Loulou à leur oncle Picsou. Entourés d’Arsène le maître d’hôtel et de Mamie Baba la gouvernante, et avec l’aide ponctuelle du pilote Flagada Jones et de Zaza Vanderquack (petite fille de Mamie Baba et « nièce » de Picsou par le cœur), ils suivent des aventures extraordinaires. La série suit un peu les histoires de Carl Barks. Les garçons y sont présentés comme des castors juniors débrouillards et inventifs, qui aident leur oncle Picsou à lutter contre ses pires ennemis : Gripsou, Miss Tick et les Rapetou. Couacs en vrac Dans cette série, Riri, Fifi et Loulou sont devenus des adolescents. En quête d’identité, ils cherchent à se différencier les uns des autres, ce qui ne les empêchent pas d’être toujours très complices (voir la section Apparence et Caractère). Ils accompagnent régulièrement leur oncle Donald, devenu caméraman, dans de nouvelles aventures. Ils participent parfois au tournage de « Quoi d’neuf dans l’monde », l’émission de télévision co-présentée par Daisy et par l’animateur snob Léo Parleur, qui cherche à tout prix à être la seule vedette de l’émission. Au fil de leurs aventures, ils rencontrent également de nouveaux personnages : Petipri le restaurateur, qui vit à côté de chez eux, et qui admire beaucoup Donald ; Ludwig von Drake, qui invente entre autre une machine, pouvant les transformer en super-héros ; Cracotte, l’iguane domestique omnivore de Daisy. Leurs occupations durant l’adolescence ont changé: ils s’intéressent aux filles, ils cherchent à s’enrichir et surtout à s’amuser. Ils sthumb|200px|Riri (rouge), Fifi (bleu), Loulou (vert) en compagnie de Donald et Daisy. ont moins préoccupés par la nature, ni par la préservation du savoir. Il n’est pas fait mention du groupe des Castors Juniors, tout au long de la série. Ils ne font pas vraiment d’apparition notable. Ils sont généralement utilisés par les encodeurs, comme des personnages secondaires, qui ne peuvent être joués. Dans ''Kingdom Hearts, alors que leur oncle Donald a un rôle de premier plan, ils ne sont que des vendeurs d’objets. Au cinéma Les films La plupart de ces films sont des courts-métrages, les présentant comme des enfants joueurs, turbulents, voire un peu violents, entre 1939 et 1964. Quoiqu’ils soient dépeints comme des scouts dès leur seconde apparition en 1938, ce groupe scout ne semble pas leur apporter les même valeurs morales que les Castors Juniors. Ils sont tantôt les neveux obéissants, tantôt les antagonistes de Donald. [[Fichier:Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck Picsou banquier.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Riri, Fifi et Loulou dans Picsou banquier.]] À partir de 1964, leurs apparitions vont se raréfier. En 1967, ils suivent un cour d’économie, que leur dispense leur oncle Picsou, dans Picsou banquier (Scrooge McDuck and Money). Ils ne réapparaîtront plus avant 1983, dans le long-métrage Le Noël de Mickey, un film adapté de l’œuvre de Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol. Dans cette adaptation, on les voit pendant à peine quelques secondes, en train de décorer l’arbre de Noël chez Fezzywig Tea Co. Ils font aussi une très courte apparition dans le film Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit. En 1999, ils apparaissent dans le premier court-métrage du film Mickey, il était une fois Noël. Après un Noël particulièrement plaisant avec Donald, Daisy, Picsou et la tante Gertie, ils font le vœu que ce soit tous les jours Noël. A partir de cet instant, la même journée va se répéter indéfiniment. Les neveux vont rapidement s’ennuyer de voir que tout se passe toujours exactement de la même manière. Durant une de ces journées, ils vont jouer des sales tours à toute leur famille, jusqu’à gâcher totalement Noël. C’est alors qu’ils remarquent une carte de vœu, tombée par terre, et qu’ils avaient négligé jusqu’à ce jour. La carte de leur oncle Donald leur fait comprendre que Noël n’est pas seulement une fête amusante, c’est aussi l’occasion de retrouver sa famille pour passer de bons moments. Honteux de leur attitude, ils décident de demander à l’étoile de leur accorder une dernière journée de Noël pour se racheter. La popularité de la série est telle qu’elle comportera quatre saisons, totalisant 100 épisodes (un record pour une série Disney). Elle connaîtra même une transposition au cinéma, dans La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue. Dans le film, ce sont les neveux qui trouvent la lampe et libèrent le génie. Après l’emprisonnement de leur oncle Picsou, ils lui apportent leur soutien, et l’aide à récupérer la lampe. La série a également été adaptée en jeux-vidéos, qui n’offraient pas une grande place aux neveux. Elle a aussi donné lieu à quelques rares adaptations en bande dessinée. Filmographie *1938 : Les Neveux de Donald (Donald's Nephews) *1938 : Bons Scouts (Good Scouts) *1938 : Donald joue au golf (Donald's Golf Game) *1939 : Champion de hockey (The Hockey Champ) *1939 : Scouts marins (Sea Scouts) *1940 : L'Entreprenant M. Duck (Mr. Duck Steps Out) *1940 : Donald capitaine des pompiers (Fire Chief) *1941 : Les Années 90 (The Nifty Nineties) *1941 : Donald garde-champêtre (Truant Officer Donald) *1942 : Donald bagarreur (Donald's Snow Fight) *1943 : À l'attaque ! (Home Defense) *1944 : Donald et le Gorille (Donald Duck and the Gorilla) *1944 : Donald est de sortie (Donald's Off Day) *1945 : Le Crime ne paie pas (Donald's Crime) *1947 : Straight Shooters *1948 : À la soupe ! (Soup's On) *1949 : Pile ou Farces (Donald's Happy Birthday) *1950 : Attention au lion (Lion Around) *1951 : Donald gagne le gros lot (Lucky Number) *1952 : Donald et la Sorcière (Trick or Treat) *1953 : La fontaine de Jouvence de Donald (Don's Fountain of Youth) *1953 : Canvas Back Duck *1954 : Donald et les Pygmées cannibales (Spare the Rod) *1961 : Donald et l'écologie ''(The Litterbug)'' *1967 : Picsou banquier (Scrooge McDuck and Money) *1980 : Mickey Mouse Disco. Compilation. *1983 : Le Noël de Mickey (Mickey's Christmas Carol) *1987 : Fou de foot (Sport Goofy in Soccermania) *1987 : La Bande à Picsou (DuckTales). Série télévisée diffusée de 1987 à 1989. *1988 : Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *1990 : La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue *1990 : Les Personnages animés préférés à la rescousse (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue). Épisode télé spécial anti-drogue. *1996 : Couacs en vrac (Quack Pack). Série télévisée. *1999 : Mickey, il était une fois Noël (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) *1999 : Mickey Mouse Works. Série télévisée. *2001 : Mickey, la magie de Noël (Mickey's Magical Christmas : Snowed In At The House Of Mouse). Compilation de courts-métrages. *2001 : Disney's tous en boîte (Disney's House of Mouse). Série télévisée. *2002 : Mickey, le club des méchants (Mickey's House of Villains). Compilation de courts-métrages. *2004 : Mickey, il était deux fois Noël (Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas). *2006 : La Maison de Mickey. Série télévisée. it:Filmografia di Qui,Quo e Qua Catégorie:Filmographie